1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improved apparatus for positioning steel ingot moulds on a sprue plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ingots used as raw material in the steel rolling and steel forging processes are generally made by pouring molten steel into cast-iron ingot moulds. The molten steel is either poured directly into the ingot mould from the top or, preferably, is introduced to the mould through a sprue extending through an aperture in the bottom of the mould. Thus, positioning of the mould relative to the sprue is critical.